Beginnings, Part 2 This Establishment Terrorism
by Sonic Remix
Summary: COMPLETE Sonic, Sonia, and Manic come together to form a band, discover their powers, and establish a headquarters, and must stop Robotnik!


Sonic Underground: Episode 02 Beginnings, Part 2-"This Establishment Terrorism" by: Shayne Thames based on the T.V. Series "Sonic Underground" by DiC Animation Sonic and related characters ©1999 Sega Enterprises, Ltd. _________________________________________________________ Music is a beautiful way to tell one's story to an audence. But there are those who would prevent music from whispering the key to achieve freedom. _________________________________________________________ "So let me get this straight," Sonia the Hedgehog said, eyeing the blue hedgehog. "You're telling me that I'm your sister-" She pointed to the green hedgehog that stood nearby. "-and he's *our* brother. And we're royalty in discuise?" "If that's the way you put it, yea, that's the story," Sonic the Hedgehog replied back. "Whoa, dude! Doesn't that make *us*-" Manic the Hedgehog started. "The long lost triplets of Queen Aleena!" Sonia said. "Lady Windimere has told me the old story of the triplets so many times, I kept wondering why..." The triplets stood outside the city limits of what used to be Mobotropolis. Mobotropolis, they heard, was a fair and peaceful city until the evil Dr. Ivo Robotnik took over, and drove the queen and her children away. But now, after so many years of slavery, a prophecy of great importace is steps away from coming true. "Yea, and our mom's hiding somewhere. The oracle said it was up to us to find her, and this map-" Sonic said, showing a scroll in his hands. "-is the key to helping us find her." "So, where do we go from here???" Sonia asked, impatently. Sonic looked at the map. "Accordin' to this, we're supposed to go into the city, and find the old maintenece shed to the Underground Waterworks." "Dude, I know about the Waterworks," Manic spoke up. "The Waterworks was an underground system that supplied the city with water before Robotnik took over." "And since then, the Waterworks hasn't been used and most of the water has drained away!" Sonic said in conclusion. "Let's go!" He grab his sister and brother's arms and sped off. 

Robotnik was in his headquarters, studying the images of the three criminal hedgehogs that had escaped his SWATbots from his last encounter. They were last spotted in a tavern back in town. The SAME tavern that was demoshed due to violations of the law including the preformance of music. Robotnik HATED music. It was too happy, too beautiful. It discusted him. A wolf and a jackle marched in. "You called us, sir?" the wolf, Sleet asked. "Yes," Robotnik said, handing him a disk. "I have a new mission for you, and I don't want you to FAIL me. Do I make myself clear?" "Crystal," the pair said simotaniously and left. No sooner did they leave then when a computer screen flashed red. Robotnik slapped the alarm button. "SWATBOTS! We have an intruder alert in sector 5-0B. I want whoever they are arrested and robotisized!" Robotnik bellowed. He turned to the screen. "Computer, security camera!" Another screen flicked on to show an images of three hedgehogs running from the trash piles. He growled. "Soon, you three will be mine," He poked the image of Sonic. "-especially you!" 

Sonic, Sonia, and Manic were ducking from pile to pile in the junk heap, but everytime, they'd have a close encounter with a SWATbot. "This isn't working. I say it's time juice'm and reduce'm!" Sonic said, reving up. "You two find that shed while I distract the bots!" He took off. "Is he always like this???" Sonia asked Manic. He shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine, sis." 

Sonic was having a tough time taking down the SWATbots. These were definetly not the SWATbots he encountered back when he was running missions for the freedom fighters. He went into a triple spin and the SWATbot fell apart.Sonic stood and brushed his hands. "Well, that was easy enough," he said, not seeing the remaining SWATbot behind him. Its hand clamped around Sonic. "AGH!" he cried and went into another triple spin, causing the SWATbot to release him. "Ah ah ah," he said. "It's not THAT easy to catch a hedgehog." He smirked and ran off towards an alley. Too late, he realized, he made a mistake, for the alley had a dead end. He was trapped! He turned to see the SWATbot advancing on him. He backed up into the wall behind him. What was he gonna do??? He looked down to see the medallion he was wearing around his neck starting to glow. About the same time, he could hear the Oracle. "Sonic, you have the power with you. Find it and use it!" "Huh?" Sonic asked. "My medal-?" He touched it and it turned into a guitar. He pointed the end of it at the SWATbot and struck the strings just right. The guitar fired like a laser and blasted the SWATbot apart. "Whoa! Thanks 'Orac'!" Sonic shouted and ran off to find his siblings. 

Manic looked around before waving for his sister to come. Sonia ran from the last junk pile to the little building Manic just checked out. "This is it, sis," Manic said, pointing to it. "There's a tunnel that leads into the Waterworks. Now we just need Sonic to-" There was a laser blast as more SWATbots showed up. This time they were accompanied by Sleet and Dingo. "You criminal hedgehogs are under arrest!" Sleet said. But Dingo said nothing. Instead he stared at Sonia lovingly. "I think I'm in love!" Dingo said. Sleet grabbed Dingo by the neck and slapped his face three times. "Stop it, stop it, STOP IT! She's the enemy, you HEAR??? Now wipe that discusting look off your face and GET THOSE HEDGEHOGS!!!" Sleet pulled out a remote, pointed it at Dingo, and hit a button. Dingo transformed into a motorcycle and Sleet got on. Dingo reved up and sped at Manic and Sonia. The two leaped to either side of Dingo's path and Dingo crashed into the shed. Dingo transformed back to normal. Sonia stood up, and looked into a broken piece of mirror from the junk piles. "My hair is a MESS! That's it! Sonia SPIN!!!" she shouted, whirling around so fast, she created a pink tornado that whirled around Sleet and Dingo, and tossed them a good distance away. Dingo slammed into a dumster. "I hate hedgehogs!" he said simpily. Sleet landed nearby, dazed. "You're....under......arrest!" he said before slamming into the ground, hard. Meanwhile, Manic and Sonia STILL had SWATbots to deal with. They were surrounded and had no way out. Suddenly, a laser blast knocked a SWATbot over, clearing the way for a blue blur. SOnic stopped in front of the two sibs, holding his guitar. "Manic, Sonia, use the medallions around your neck and transform them into your istruments. They can be used as weapons!" "Weapons? Instuments? You've got to be kidding!" Sonia said, discusted. "But......if you say so." She and Manic both touched their medallions as their instruments appeared. Sonia struck a few keys on her instrument, a portable synthicizer, and a laser blast shot from one end, into a nearby SWATbot. Manic pulled out his drumsticks and started beating on his set of drums. The ground beneath the SWATbots feet began shaking furiously, as the cement started cracking apart. A couple of SWATbots fell against each other and blew apart. Sonic went into a Sonic Spin and smashed through the remaining SWATbots. He ran back up to Sonia and Manic as their instruments changed back into medals. "We better juice before 'Buttnik sends in more of his goon bots." "Right!" said the other two and they all took off into the shed. Manic pulled a flashlight from his backpack and fliped it on to light up the huge tunnel that made up part of the Underground Waterworks. "This place is GROSS!" Sonia said, looking at the slimey walls and icky water. "The pollutants from Robotnik's factories leaked through the tunnels over the years." Manic told her. "Hey Manic. Where'd you get that flashlight?" Sonic asked. "I stole it from that tavern we were in," Manic admitted. Sonic was about to say something, but he stopped quickly. Sonia bumped into him. "Hey! What's the hold up?" Sonic took Manic's flashlight and pointed to a door with a padlock on it. "Whatta you suppose is in there?" Sonia asked. Manic took out a lockpick. "Let's find out, shall we?" 

Robotnik slammed his fist into the console. "I wanted those HEDGEHOGS!" he yelled at Sleet and Dingo. "But sir-" Sleet started. "Never you mind!" Robotnik shouted. "Just continue with the plans I gave you on the disk!" 

"Whoa! What a dusty dark place!" Sonic said, looking around. Manic found a fuse box using his flashlight, and flipped the main switch. Lights came on to reveal a room that was used some years ago. "Wow! Ya know....I bet that this is the very room that Ma was hiding in years ago just after Robotnik took over!" Manic said. "In THIS filthy place???" Sonia asked. "It may not of been so filthy years ago, Sonia," Sonic said. "In fact... with a little cleaning up, this can be a great place to hide out and plan to strike against Robuttnik in!" "Perhaps..." Sonia said, eyeing a mirror. She took a nearby rag and dusted it off. A perfect reflection. "Yes. Yes, perhaps it can work." "Hey, look at this!" Manic said, pulling off a sheet. Underneath it was a huge bit of machinery. "Whoa! Looks like a hovervan!" Sonic said. Manic took Sonia's rag, breathed on the reflector mirrorm and cleaned it off. "Ya know, with a bit of fixing up, we can get this thing working and take our show on the road!" Manic said. "Start a band???" Sonic asked. "But what'll we name ourselves?" "Well.....you've been leading us so far....how about we name the band after you, bro?" Manic asked. "Well I-" Sonic started. "-I can't believe we're gonna live underground though..." Sonia murmured, ignoring the boys conversation. She was still looking at the mirror in vain. "Underground? Sonic Underground....hey bro, ya like that name?" Manic asked. "Sonic Underground....hey, cool! I like!" Sonic said. "Huh? Did you boys say something?" Sonia asked, finally turning away from the mirror. "How's about we knock off the cleaning for a while and practice a song?" Sonic asked, touching his medallion. ____________________________________________ La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La Music, its the best thing you can hear! Music, it tells a story everyone can enjoy, Dear me! I can see! Music, it maybe not allowed but it cannot be stopped. Music, it comes in many many forms! Hip hop, rock n'rooooll! La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La  La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La Music! It can't be stopped! La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La  ________________ "Hey, look at that!" Manic pointed out. A figure looked up from a nearby dresser, where it had appartently left a note at and took off. "Hey you! Wait a sec!" Sonic shouted and took off after the figure, leaving Sonia and Manic behind. Sonic ran a bit of a distance before spotting the figure. "Hey wait! Please stop! I only wanna talk to you!" Sonic said, grabbing the figure's arm. The figure turned to face him. He could see the face but he heard the voice. "Let me go, Sonic," *she* said. Sonic was suprised by the firm, yet calmness on her voice that he let go and only watched as she took off again. "Sonic! Sonic are you alright???" Sonia asked, catching up to her brother with Manic in tow. Sonic continued to stare into the emptiness of the tunnel as Manic and Sonia helped him up. "Sonic?" "Huh? Yea...yea...I'm fine...." Sonic said absently. "Sonic, take a look at THIS!" Manic said, shoving the note into his hands. Sonic read it aloud. "Kids, big trouble in Terrain City. Please hurry." Sonic gasped. "So it WAS her!" "Sonic?" Sonia asked, touching his shoulder. "What's going on?" Sonic turned to face his sister. "You guys stay here. I'm going solo." 

People screamed as the SWATbots tore through the streets of town. Many of the SWATbots destroyed most of the entertainment establishments. Sonic ran in and observed the situation. "Lets see.....those bots are arresting a lot of the music enertainers and artists.....let's see how they handle me!" The SWATbots continued destroying homes and arresting people...until they heard the strumming of an electric guitar. They looked up to see a lone hedgehog playing in the street. The SWATbots started advancing on him. Sonic ignored them and continued playing. One SWATbot got close enough and started charging up his laser. Sonic heard the click and looked up. "Oh, care to play too?" He asked, and pointed the end of his guitar at the SWATbot and fired. The SWATbot exploded. Sonic then proceeded to go into a triple S spin and saw down on some of the advancing SWATbots. "Whoops! Sorry for that downbeat!" Sonic laughed. He dashed between two bots and they ran into each other and exploded. He finished off the remaining robots and said, "Sorry botheads, but you LOSE!" The crowd came out from hiding and started cheering for Sonic. A spotlight came on and shined on him as the audience started clapping wildly. A child ran up to him and said, "Take a bow mister! This was YOUR show!" Sonic started bowing and added "Thank you, thank you!" People started gathering around Sonic and asked him questions. "Who are you?" "Where'd you come from?" "Are you in a band?" "Can I have your autograph?" "Folks, folks..." Sonic started. "The Sonic Underground will be more than happy tp play a concert for ya in the weeks to come! Just keep your hopes up and your ears open and we'll be back!" And with that Sonic ran off. But not before stopping to pick up another note he saw a figure leaving. This time it was marked "To Sonic, Sonia, and Manic." 

"Okay!" Manic shouted, reaching up from beneath and banging the side of the van. "Try it again!" Sonia was in the van, trying to start the ignition. It reved a bit but didn't start. Manic got oil spurted in his face. He slid out from underneath and grabbed a rag. "Agh!" He cried, wiping off the oil. Sonia giggled a bit. "Sorry Manic. No go." Just then the two heard a sonic boom. Manic got up off his hoverboard he was laying on and Sonia got out of the van. Sonic ran in. "Hey guys! I have another note!" he said excitedly. "What's it say?" Sonia asked. Sonic read the note aloud. "Congratuations. We are just one step closer to freedom from the evil teriny of Robotnik, and even closer to-" _______________________________ "-being together once again. I love you all and I will be watching you, even when you least expect it. Love, your mother, Queen Aleena." Aleena finished writing. She smiled and picked up a picture of her children. "Indeed we will be together again someday." ________________ The End for now. 


End file.
